Why Should I Trust You?
by xHeartxKatx
Summary: Thalia was just an ordinary girl, living her life. She finally decided never to trust anyone, since the day that her mother and father died. One day, a Mover puts her in danger and they embark on an adventure. Will she learn to trust again?
1. The Encounter With A Mover

**Title**: Why Should I Trust You?

**Summary**: Thalia was just an ordinary girl, living her life. She finally decided never to trust anyone, since the day that her mother and father died. One day, a Mover puts her in danger and they go on an adventure. Will she learn to trust again?

**Author**: xKatMuffinx

**Rating**: PG

**Fandom**: PUSH

**Warning(s)**: Violence and mild language.

**Disclaimer**: I am not associated with PUSH, the characters, or the actors/actresses.

**Author's Note**: Thalia was based off of me. I'm sometimes sarcastic, so most of the time, she's like that.

* * *

My name is Thalia Brennan. I'm twenty two years old and I'm just a regular girl who works on weekdays and relaxes her ass on weekends. Pretty normal, huh? I work as a car mechanic at a business my family runs. We've been running this place for about twenty years or so. I love cars and animals. I don't have a mother because she was taken away by Division. Along with my father, he was killed trying to find her. Everyone else in my family went looking for her, but never came back. Officers assumed they're dead. I left out one piece of crucial information: I'm a **Watcher**. Yes, a **Watcher**. I can see the future, but sometimes it can change by me just talking about it. They are kind of like a small peek of something and they appear unexpectedly, but I guess you probably already knew that.

I'm working and repairing a car for my uncle. My family had already left to go on home. _Family _meaning my friends. They were my only family left. I decided to stay and finish revamping the car.

All of a sudden, I heard a sound coming from the back, where we keep the oil and the additional tools. I decided to go out back and take a look.

I grabbed the crowbar and proceeded out back. The boxes of NOS were spread and scattered everywhere on the ground. If I wasn't careful, I would've tripped and bumped my head on the cemented floor. Lucky me.

I heard someone step on the fallen leaves of the tree and then I saw a human figure. I knew I had to strike. I move stealthily over on the person behind the tree, closed my eyes, and slammed my crowbar as hard as I could. No sound was made when I stroked. I opened my eyes and the bar didn't even touch him. I tried ramming it into him as hard as I could, but it just wouldn't budge. I get it now. He's a **Mover**.

I lowered my crowbar. He put his fingers to his lips, telling me to shut up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No times for introductions, now get down!" He yelled, but it was soft.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are, sneaking into my garage and damaging my NOS tanks? Lucky you didn't do anything to the cars."

"Look, Thalia, I-"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

He ignored my question, "Look, Thalia, you need to get down now."

"Why should I?"

"It's important."

"How important?"

"This is no time for questions. Just trust me."

"Why should I trust you? This happened before." I began to walk away and back into the garage.

He moved away from behind the tree and followed me. I think he was about to apologize or something like that, but before he could, abruptly, an explosion bursted a few feet from where we were standing.

I jumped and he held onto me. You could say I'm surprised. He covered me from the falling debris.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned, surprisingly.

"Division's here. They're looking for us." He then stood up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me back in to garage.

"Okay, I get it," said me, being sarcastic, "So to make the problem better, you came here, where the Division will find us both, and then told me. That's just fantastic."

"Believe me, I'm helping you," he responded.

"Right."

"Come on, please, trust me. I'm trying to protect you."

He had that look in his eyes. The look that he was concerned and worried.

"Okay, fine." I answered, "I believe you, but it doesn't mean I _trust_ you."

"Great," he smiled, "We're going to need to use one of these cars."

"You can't be serious."

"But I am. Now grab the keys and get in." He opened the passenger seat of the car and got in. Then he stared at me, waiting for me to get in my seat: The driver seat.

"Okay," I replied "But first, tell me who you are."

He sighed, "My name is Nick Grant. My father died ten years ago when I was thirteen because he was killed by Division. I've been hiding in Hong Kong for several of years and I flew all the way to Miami to find you. Anything else?"

"No, I think that makes sense." I grabbed the cars keys, two actually, and threw them to Nick. "Be right back. We may be needing something."

I ran out back and grabbed as many NOS tanks as I could. It will do us good. I returned back and opened the trunk. I then tossed them in, hastily and swiftly.

I got into the driver seat of the car, stuck the keys in, and hit the gas pedal. The car accelerated hard. Like, really fast. By the way, if you're wondering what car we took, we took mine. I'm probably going to regret taking it. Suddenly, the whole garage exploded. I take that back. I don't regret taking my 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R.

"Whew. Lucky we weren't back there."

"Agreed."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. He wasn't really good at starting conversations if you ask me.

"So," I began, "You want to stop by my place? You look like you need to get cleaned up."

"Sure, thanks." He replied.


	2. Gunshots In My Own Home

We were quiet for almost the whole trip to my house, but it wasn't very long until we reached my house.

We both got out of the car and I unlocked the door to my house. I stepped inside, waited for him to step in, then locked my door.

"Restroom's upstairs," I started, "Go up, take a left down the hall, then a right."

"Thanks," he responded, "If Division come, just yell for me."

"I think I'll be okay."

He smiled at me and went up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some pretzels from the pantry and sat down on the couch. I needed to get cleaned up too. I could smell my own sweat and the car oil on my shirt. Nothing you want to be around, haha.

Somehow, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me from behind, but I doubted that would happen. Maybe Division. Nah, it couldn't be. Maybe, I should go out back and take a look. Never mind, I won't. I'll just turn around and look out the window.

That's what I decided to do. I turned around, looked out the window, and I was right. Division. They fired gunshots and I jumped off the couch and dodged them. There goes my expensive Yamaha plasma screen TV. Damn it.

I would call for Nick, but I didn't want to put him in danger too. Too bad we were already in the same situation.

I immediately ran to my closet and pulled out my three favorite guns. Yes, I have more.

After that, I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I knocked on the door loud so Nick could hear.

"Yeah!" He called from the shower.

"Shut up! Division's here," I replied loudly. He had to hear me, but I didn't want Division knowing I was still in the building.

"Shit!" He came out of the bathroom, all dressed, but his hair was still a little wet.

We both ran downstairs. My house literally fell apart. This always has to happen to me, huh?

I ran out into the garage and Nick followed. This was probably the only part of the house that wasn't destroyed. I got into the driver seat and Nick got into the passenger seat. I plugged the keys in and accelerated.

"How could they find us?" I asked.

"I guess we're being watched," He replied, "Rule number one: Don't trust anyone."

"Kind of figured that out on my own. So, where to?"

"A motel."

"Why?

"We need to rest for the night and you need to get cleaned up."

"Hey!"

"Go to a motel where Division won't find us."

"Yeah, all motels are different."

"Sarcasm."

"Get used to it."


	3. The Motel Plans

Finally, we arrived at Motel something with a number in it. I didn't even bother to look.

Nick insisted on checking us in. I was going to make him do it anyways. Turns out, all my money was in my home and that was burned into ashes. I only had roughly fifty dollars with me and he had about the same amount. This meant we could only afford one room for the both of us. This sucked, if you couldn't already tell.

He took the keys and we drove over to our room and parked the car in front of our room. I went inside, while Nick stayed back for a while to check his shoes or something.

I explored the room. Shit. Only one bed. Unless someone decides to take the couch, then I'll be fine. By someone, I meant him. I had scoliosis, so I'm not taking it. Finally, he came in.

"Look what I found," He said, holding out my three favorite guns.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It's not that hard when you have a sign taped to it that says, 'Top Secret! Do Not Open!'" He responded, storing the guns into the kitchen cabinet.

"You could've asked," I told him, heading to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, not so easy for you to say, you know, being the similar," He answered, taking a seat next to me.

He caught a glimpse of the bedroom.

"Whoa, is there only one bed?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I started, "What're we going to do?"

"Why don't you take the bed and I'll take this comfy couch?" He told me, patting the couch we were sitting on.

"You sure? It's not as comfy when you lay down for eight hours."

"I'll be fine. You do have scoliosis, don't you?"

"How'd you know that? You're not part Watcher, are you?" I joked.

"No, your house was full of pictures, you know, 'Good Luck on Your Surgery, _Na_t' and 'We'll Be Praying for You'."

"Oh." I didn't want him to know Natalia was my real name because of the way he said 'Nat'. He emphasized it.

"Well, it's getting late. You better go wash up," He said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Okay," I replied grabbing a towel and my spare clothes I got from my car trunk.

The shower felt awesome after a day of working my ass off. The little soap bars smelled like green apples and the bathroom was spotless. No dirt in the center of the tiles. Unbelievable you may say.

I got dressed into my pajamas, a tank top with shorts, because it was almost 10:00. Okay, they're not actually pajamas, but they were the only clothes I had.

The house cleaning came and I dropped my old clothes off to wash. Guess I'll be wearing two outfits for, who knows how long.

Nick got changed and we were both ready for bed.

Before I headed into the bedroom, I asked him, "Are you positive you don't want the bed? It's comfy."

"I'm okay. I need to keep watch at the door anyways. Division could be anywhere."

"Alright then." I began to head to the bedroom. "If Division comes, call for me."

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Afterwards I went into the room, closed the door, and fell sound asleep.


	4. Vision In Baton Rouge

Morning woke me up. Although the windows weren't really low to wear you could look outside, the sun blinded me. I heard a knock on the door.

"You awake yet?" The voice said. It sure was Nick.

"Just opened my eyes. Come on in," I replied, sitting up on my bed.

He opened the door and walked in carrying a tray of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and sunny side up eggs. Just the way I like it.

"Breakfast?" He said to me, setting the plate down on my lap.

"Thank you so much. You shouldn't have," I said back, picking up a strip of bacon.

"But I did."

He took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Did you eat yet?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, turns out there were only enough eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes for one person."

"Really? What'd you eat?"

"Left over Chinese food I found in the fridge."

I felt bad for him. He gave the amazing food up for me?

"You want some?" I asked, offering him some of the food on my plate.

"Nah, I'm good."

I wanted him to at least have something cooked and delicious to eat, but no matter how much I offer, he refused.

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"Louisiana," He began, "It's as far as we can get to today."

"Okay."

After I was done eating, I went to get ready in the restroom. I didn't have to change because of shortage on clothes.

The house cleaning brought my clothes I washed yesterday and gave them to me.

Once we grabbed what we brought into the room, we went outside, stored them all in the trunk, and got into the car.

"Got the guns?" I asked him.

"Yup. In your 'Top Secret Box'."

I smiled. He wasn't who I thought he was yesterday. He knows how to make people respect him.

'Sweet Home Alabama' was blasting on the radio and me and Nick couldn't help, but sing along. _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long. _Haha, it's still stuck in my head.

We drove out of Miami and we ended up in Alabama on our way. We saw USS _Drum _  
(submarine), Saturn V Launch Vehicle, and Wilson Dam. As least that's what I thought. I was born in Boston, so yeah.

Next was Mississippi. We decided to stop at McDonald's and grab a burger or something.

Then we caught glimpses of the Siege and Battle of Corinth Sites, Emerald Mound Site, Highland Park Dentzel Carousel, House on Ellicott's Hill, Rocket Propulsion Test Complex, and Winterville Site. They were all beautiful and breathtaking. I'd love to come back.

We finally reached Baton Rouge and we checked in at the Embassy Suites. Two beds. Yes!

Nick came in and tossed me my keys. If you didn't know, I let him drive.

I went and checked out the bedroom. Shit. Yeah, there was shit on the bed.

Nick came in behind me.

"Whoa, is that-?" he began.

"-shit," I interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Unless you want to take that, its fine with me," I offered, sitting on the clean bed.

He picked up the phone and called the manager.

"Hello?" He began, talking into the phone, "Yeah, I'm in room 74 and there's crap on the second bed."

I couldn't hear the full conversation. It was all blah blah blah from the person on the phone.

"What?" Nick suddenly questioned, "Huh? No way, this is bullshit. Come on."

He lowered the phone from his ear, probably because the person he was talking to hung up.

"So?" I asked.

"I guess we're only having one bed." He answered.

"What?"

"They couldn't replace the mattress."

"Crap," I cursed, under my breath.

"So, left or right?"

"What?"

"Left or right side of the bed?"

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to share a bed with him, I couldn't make him sleep on smelly, dried-up, shit.

"Left. I need to stay next to the window. I'm highly claustrophobic."

"Okay, deal."

It was about eight o' clock after we finished watching a couple of movies I found in my trunk. I never actually cleaned it out, so it has a lot of stuff from like, years ago.

When the movie was actually done, as I thought, Nick shook me to wake me up. I must've fallen asleep. Duh.

"Hey, Thalia, wake up." He demanded, softly, shaking me.

I awoke and sat up. I didn't even bother to rub my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine. Come on," He said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Get ready for bed. We need to get up early tomorrow."

I stood up and made my way into the bedroom. I turned around and faced in Nick's direction. He was still sitting on the couch.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"You can go on in first, I'll be right in."

"Okay." I turned and continued walking into the bedroom.

I washed up, brushed my teeth, and put on the second pair of clothes.

I came out and Nick still wasn't in the room. I decided to go out into the living room and check on him.

He was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Are you okay?" I asked, being worried.

"Yeah," He replied, staring at the TV. He turned it off and went into the bedroom. I followed.

He got into the restroom, closed the door, and got ready for bed.

I went and lied on the bed, thinking about what he was doing. What was he watching? Was it something he didn't want me to know? What was it?

He came out minutes later and got into the bed.

I faced the wall on my side of the bed and he was turned to my side, as I could feel.

"Thalia," He started.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you okay?"

"The question is: Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, just a little worried."

"About us?"

"About you and me."

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing really. Look, I know I just met you yesterday, but you're a really cool person."

"Meaning?"

"You're really protective and caring, basically."

"Thanks." I could feel him smile.

All of a sudden, the moment you were all probably waiting for, I had a 'vision'.

_Division had Nick held in a jail cell. Two men, unlocked him, handcuffed him, and escorted him into an empty room with a table and two chairs. Probably a room where they ask people questions. The two men pushed him into the room and made their way out. Nick sat on the empty chair and an young African American man came in. He was in his late twenties. He was talking about how Nick risked his life to save a girl about his age. She was described as a brunette and she had brown eyes. Explained by the height at about 5"8', about twenty, and very fast. Nick didn't speak unless he was trying to defend himself. _I was wondering where I was._ The man asked Nick what the girl's name was. He kept quiet. The man lost his temper and tackled Nick to the ground. He pointed a gun to Nick's neck. The man yelled at him and told him to say what the girl's name was. Nick still declined. The man started to pull the trigger_, but suddenly, my vision ended.

"Thalia? Thalia, you alright?" He asked me. I'm guessing I've been out for about three minutes.

"Fuck, "I cursed, thinking about my vision.

"What happened? What did you _See_?"

I sat up and faced the wall on my side. Nick got up and went over to sit next to me.

"What? What was in your vision?"

* * *

A/N: I didn't have time to proofread, so any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks! :)


	5. Attack At The Embassy Suites

"Thalia, you have to tell me, what was in your vision? What did you see?" He demanded softly.

I explained to him what I saw and every little detail of it.

"Was the African American man Carver?" He asked waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Never mind, but he's a man that killed my father when I was thirteen."

"And how old was he when you last saw him?"

"I don't know, like, really old?"

"I'm guessing it's not him. This guy was young. He was twenty something, but in his late twenties."

Nick turned the TV in our room to the news channel. He then pointed at the screen.

"That's him?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Well, the guy in my vision had a resemblance to this Carver dude."

"Really? Is it his son?"

"Maybe. By my prospect, I'm pointing to 'Yes'."

"Okay, we better get some rest," He told me, climbing into his side of the bed.

"Agreed." I answered.

He faced my side and I faced the wall. Was this all really going to happen? Is it my job to prevent it from happening?

The next morning was a little quiet. The only time we actually talked was when we asked each other something like, 'Can you pass the syrup?'.

"So, what's next?" Nick asked. I figured he was trying to start a conversation.

"We'll probably go into Texas and probably get into New Mexico. Even if it's just the border," I replied.

"Okay, why don't we just drive north?"

"Because I have family in Texas!" I yelled, furiously.

"Okay."

I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and started again. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little concerned."

"No worries. We're both on the same page here."

"Should we get going?" I questioned.

"Yeah," After he said that, he grabbed a toast and stuffed it into his mouth.

I have him a weird look, but it wasn't like 'Wow, you're such a freak' or anything. I just felt more comfortable with someone more like me. All my siblings weren't like me, even if we came from the same parents.

"What?" He said, wondering why I gave him the look.

"Nothing. It's just nice to have someone who you can relate to," I smiled and started walking out to the car.

Suddenly, I had another vision: _A tow truck rammed into my car, but not by itself._

"Stop," I told Nick, after I had the vision. I'm guessing I've been out for about five to ten seconds.

"What?" He asked, turning around and facing me from the distance.

"Just stop."

"What's the problem?"

Just then, my vision happened. A tow truck ran into my car. There goes my brand new car. Thanks to the dumbass that did this.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, standing up from the ground and walking toward me.

"It sure wasn't a landslide because the tow truck was the only thing that did slide," I responded.

Out of the blue, the truck floated and was aiming towards us. It was fast. I didn't know how I was going to escape this.

Abruptly, someone _Moved_ me. I ended up on the concrete ground. I didn't fall hard. I felt fine. One thing out of place: Nick wasn't by my side.

"NICK!?" I yelled, searching through crowds of people screaming and running, "NICK!?"

I caught a glimpse of someone lying still on the ground. It couldn't be. No. But it was. Nick.

I ran over, picked up his head, and rested it in my arms.

"Oh my god! Oh my god." I exploded with tears, "Nick?! Please, answer me. I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me."

I rapidly picked up my cell phone and called 911. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice started, "911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend isn't breathing. There was some kind of attack at the Embassy Suites. Please help me!" I screamed.

I didn't want to lose everything I had. It was too much pressure. I couldn't handle it all.

"Okay, I'm sending ambulances and cops over at the scene. Stay calm," the person advised, "What's your name, miss?"

"Thalia. Thalia Brennan. When the hell are they coming?" I shouted.

"Miss, calm down, they should be here right about now."

She was right. They came. I let them carry Nick onto the gurney and take him to emergency. I got into the ambulance truck.

After they cut his shirt off, they tried waking him up. _CLEAR!_ was all I heard. It wasn't long until we reached the hospital. I was praying. Please let Nick live, please.

_CLEAR! CLEAR! CLEAR! _Even in the hospital room. I had to leave and go outside, but I looked through the glass to see what they were doing.

Next thing I knew, they had to do surgery. Closing the curtains was bad enough. I couldn't see anything. The nurse told me he had a piece of glass stuck in his leg. She also said it would take about six hours.

I wasn't even worried about getting to Texas anymore. I wanted to find my mom, but Nick seemed more important. Sorry, mom.

I sat there for six hours. I didn't leave. I waited and waited. The nurses offered me some coffee or some mini sandwiches, but I refused. I was too depressed to even open my mouth.

Then the doctor came out. He took off his mask and stuffed it into his pocket. He did the same with his gloves.

I stared at him, waiting for the news. At first he seemed like he was going to storm out of the room, but then I said, "Well? Is he okay?"


	6. Man In The Pinstriped Suit

The doctor looked through his files and then told me, "This is what Nick will need for his hospital stay. Make sure he takes two pills a day: one in the morning and one at night."

He smiled and walked away.

I tear dripped down from my right eye first: meaning happiness.

The nurse escorted me inside the surgery room. I'm usually appalled by the surgical stuff, but this was from someone I knew and cared about.

Afterwards, they wheeled him to the room in a gurney. They then put him into the bed and told me what he needed, like, his medicine, and his fluids, and how many times he would need to go to the restroom. And I'd had to help him. Don't ask why I agreed.

About two after they doctors left, Nick woke up. His first words were "Where am I?"

"Hi to you too," I replied.

"Sorry. Hi."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. How did I get into this thing," he asked me, referring to the fluids.

"You saved my life. Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem. It was nothing, really."

"It _was_ something. You could've gotten killed," I reminded him.

"I'm fine. Surgery went great and I'm still here. Don't worry," He grinned at me.

I knew what he did for me wasn't a small thing. It was the biggest thing anyone could ever do for me.

"You should rest," I suggested, "You need it."

He shook his head and fell sound asleep. I must've zoned out too because when I looked at the clock, it was about an hour over when I last looked at it. The doctor or nurses must've come in because things similar to pills were placed on the table and they weren't there before. Nick was still asleep.

Suddenly, I heard someone rummaging in the restroom. Shit. I swiftly pulled out my gun and pointed to the bathroom as I made my way in.

"Who's there?" I called out, in case someone was in there. I was sure of it.

The person decided to show himself. I heard his shoes tapping on the tile floor as they made their way over to me.

I still held my gun in the same position. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't be afraid. Just give us Nick and we'll leave in peace," the man said.

"Hell no. Why don't you just go and make this easy? I don't want to start a fight in the infirmary; Especially with the elderly and children." I tried to make him forget the thought, but I knew it wasn't going to work. At least I tried.

"I don't think that is going to happen." He took out his gun and pointed it at us.

"Look, dude, this is between us. Leave Nick out of this. He's ill," I said.

"Fine." The man had a black, pinstriped suit on. He was Caucasian and wore expensive sunglasses. Don't know why I know that. He also had dirty blonde hair and was about six foot and four inches. He spoke with a light British accent. He looked like he was a mover, but I'm not sure. He also looked like he was in his early thirties.

I pulled out my two guns from my back pocket and held it behind my back. I felt one of them began to float out of my hand. I took a quick glimpse of Nick at the corner of my eye. He looked like he was asleep, but I know he moved the gun.

As Nick shifted positions in the bed pretending to sleep, the gun made its way over to the guy in the suit. It was on the ceiling, drifting steadily and quietly.

"Little girl, why don't you make the first move?" He said.

"Little? I'm twenty two, dumbass." Abruptly, Nick sat up and started shooting the gun at the man. I slid and ducked the bullets. I was now using the spare bed mattress in the room as a protector. Sorry mattress.

I waited until the guy wasn't shooting bullets to stand up and shoot. I missed most of them. Well, I didn't miss. He was just using his mover abilities to defend himself.

Nick started to Move as many items as he can at the guy. He suddenly Moved the guy and shut the door. It seemed locked because the guy couldn't get in. I'm tired of calling him 'the guy'. It's not specific enough. Anyways, moving on.

"Let's get out of here," Nick told me.

"Are you nuts? You can barely walk without falling every three steps."

"Trust me. It'll drive him off."

I didn't have a choice but to trust him. "So, which way out?"

He pointed to the window. I didn't want to have a debate right now because we were going to die anytime soon.

He Moved the window glass off its place and grabbed onto me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we jumped. He used his powers to help us land safely. We made it. I didn't have a single scratch on me. Amazing, you'd say.

As soon as we landed, we ran to the nearest vacant car and drove onto the freeway. I was driving, by the way. Good thing the driver left the keys in the ignition.

"Where we headed?" I asked, keeping my eyes closely on the road. I didn't want to collide with any other cars.

"Amarillo, Texas," Nick replied, catching his breath.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, did you remember to grab the pills?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag."

He turned to the back and grabbed my bag. Instead of finding his pills, he pulled out my sketch pad.

"I didn't know you jotted down your visions," he said, flipping through the pages.

"Being a watcher and all, we have to. It's a force of habit."

"Right. These aren't all visions, are they?"

"Not all. Sometimes, I like to sketch random stuff."

"Really? Well, you're not really good at it."

"So I've been told."

Afterwards, he placed my notepad back into my bag and finally found his pills.


	7. Aunt Maggie and Uncle Harold

During the whole trip to Amarillo, Nick kept shifting positions in his seat and whenever I would ask if he wanted to stop and stretch, he'd say no.

We'd stop for a couple of bathroom breaks, and I may've bought a couple of Slim Jim beef jerkies, but don't blame me. I was hungry. I didn't have enough for an Angus Third Pounder at McDonald's.

Nick may've snagged a couple of Pepsi soda cans and Takis chips.

We drove by some amazing sites, like Amarillo Museum of Art and Cadillac Ranch, but I couldn't leave Nick in the car all alone. I know I wouldn't feel happy.

At last, we reached my Aunt Maggie's house. I was low on cash, so this was the only place. As much as I hate Uncle Harold, I'd rather stay here than in the shitty motel rooms.

Somehow, I found an old cane in my trunk, which used to belong to my high school teacher. I was about to throw it away, but I thought Nick might need it. Plus, he looks funny walking around in it, haha.

We both made our way out of the 08-09 Dodge Challenger and I walked up the steps to the front door.

I sighed and rang the doorbell. I could hear Maybelle and Angel barking from inside the house. By the way, they're the dogs that they own. I haven't seen them for over ten years. I thought Maybelle and Angel died years ago. They looked so old that last time I saw them. I didn't really plan on seeing them now.

I decided to whisper to Nick before my aunt came to open the door. "Be nice to Maggie, okay?"

"Sure," he replied, "What about your uncle?"

Before I could answer, my Aunt Maggie opened the door. "Natalia?" She questioned. "Oh my god!"

She then turned around and called out, "Harold! Natalia's here!" She then turned back to us. "Natalia, you have grown so much!" She gave me a hug and kept pinching my cheeks. I could hear Nick chuckle.

Aunt Maggie finally stopped hugging me and noticed Nick. "Oh, well, hello," she said to Nick.

"Hi, Mrs. Sawyer," Nick said, pulling out his hand. He probably spotted the mailbox. "My name is Nick."

Aunt Maggie pulled out her hand and shook his. "Nice to meet you, Nicholas."

I started giggling, but tried to keep it quiet. Aunt Maggie always told me to use manners. Look where that's gotten me.

"Natalia, is this your boyfriend?" Maggie asked me.

"What? Uh," I guess the cat got my tongue.

"Yes, I am," Nick butted in.

"That's so sweet," Maggie smiled and let us enter the house.

As soon as Maggie showed us our room and left, I questioned Nick, "Why did you tell her we're dating?"

"She's not going to trust me if I tell the truth," he replied, storing our guns.

"Good point."

After we finished getting cleaned up, we went downstairs. I could smell the chicken pot pie. Yum!

"Maggie," I began, "Is the pie done yet?"

"Almost, sweetie," she responded, stirring the soup "Go get your Uncle."

"But I just took a shower."

She glared at me until I went.

I couldn't find Harold anywhere. I decided to look in the garage. My family and I love it in there.

When I entered, I could smell the scent of gas and coffee mixed together. Then I saw Nick browsing and checking out the engines.

"Hey," I began. I probably scared the crap out of him. "You're not supposed to be out here."

"Well, I could smell the gas from upstairs, so I decided to go and check out the engines," he answered.

"I didn't know you knew much about cars."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." He then checked out Harold's C6 Corvette ZHZ.

"I remember that Corvette. I used to drive to New York in that every month," I told him.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Just to visit my best friend, Jen."

"That's cool. Is she a watcher too?"

"No, she's a Pusher, but on the good guy's side." Afterwards, I took a seat on the garage benches.

"It's a good thing then," Nick replied, taking a seat next to me. Then he changed the subject. "Do you think your Uncle would be willing to sell these engines? We kind of need a new one."

"Who says we would need to buy them?"

"You wouldn't," he said to me.

"Actually, I would. We'll grab it first thing tomorrow before we leave."

"This seems risky," he said, putting his arm onto the back rail of the bench.

"Don't worry. I know Aunt Maggie. She'll cover for us." Then I heard the ring of the oven. I knew dinner was ready. "Come on, "I started, "Dinner's ready." I got up and made my way back into the house and Nick followed.

Aunt Maggie put on her oven gloves and carefully pulled out the dish of chicken pot pie. Then she walked over to the table to set it down.

"Natalia, did you find Uncle Harold?" My Aunt asked me.

"No, Aunt Maggie," I replied, grabbing a plate and cutting myself some pie.

"Did you check the garage?"

"Yeah, double checked." I sat at the table after grabbing a bottle of beer.

"That's strange. Where could he have gone?" Maggie asked. I guess she was worried.

"I saw him leave in the Toyota Supra about thirty minutes ago," Nick butted in, while going to take a seat at the table.

I thought about it. Why would Harold take the Supra? We haven't driven that car for over ten years because it was my other Aunt's favorite car. We haven't driven it since she passed away.

"That's funny," Maggie began, "The family hasn't driven that car since Natalia's Aunt Flo died."

Suddenly, before I could even get one piece of pie into my mouth, I heard gunshots and an explosion coming from the neighbor's house. Every dodged and got to the ground.

Nick, who was on the other side of the table, crawled over to us. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I replied. Then I touched my pockets with my hands and realized that I left my bag and guns upstairs. "Maggie, stay here," I told her. Afterwards, I got up and ran upstairs. I guess Nick was following me because whenever debris were about to fall on me, I'd be squeaky clean.

I quickly made it to the room and grabbed my stuff. Luckily, Nick and I dodged to the ground and avoided a ceiling collapsing.

"Shit," I cursed and looked outside.

Nick turned around to where I was looking and there was that guy. **Carver**. He was with the man in the pinstriped suit we saw earlier.

"We have to go now." Nick then grabbed my hand a dragged me downstairs to the kitchen.

I looked around and didn't see Maggie. "Nick, where's my aunt?"

"I don't know," he responded.

Another explosion spouted about ten feet from where we were. We both fell hard on the tile floor.

Shit, I can feel my back burning!

"Thalia, are you okay?" Nick questioned.

"No, my fucking back!" I kept turning over to my stomach to prevent it from breaking. My spine, I meant.

"Don't worry, I got this." Suddenly, he picked me up and began running into the garage. He gently set me into the Ford GT and gets into the driver seat.

"Thalia, Maggie took the Dodge," he informed me.

Glad she's okay, but why would she take our car? If Harold didn't own this many cars, we'd be stuck here and in Division jail.

Then there I saw, my Uncle Harold with a gun. Carver came up behind him. Harold was being _Pushed_.

"Carver's Pushing Harold," Nick said to me.

"Well, there's no time! I got to get to a fucking hospital!" I was dying in the passenger seat. My back was hurting like hell.

The man in the pinstriped suit held up something which looked like a cannon and shot it onto the top of the garage. The whole ceiling fell and Nick accelerated fast enough so we escaped in one piece.

He began getting onto the freeway and to the hospital. He drove past all the cars at about 120 miles per hour. I could hear Carver's SUV following us and firing gunshots.

About five minutes later we finally reached the hospital and we lost them. Nick carried me inside and put me onto the gurney.

"What's her condition?" A nurse asked Nick.

"Well," he started. I knew he was trying to come up with a lie. We couldn't say our house has just been invaded by our enemy who's out to kill us. "She was running around the house trying to catch the dog and tripped on the wet floor."

Nice lie, Nick.

"You folks need to buy a wet floor sign," the nurse told Nick.

She wheeled me into the room and shut the curtains.

"Okay, Miss, we're going to put you to sleep and check on this," the nurse said to me.

I nodded and soon, I was fast asleep.


	8. Presley

I woke up when I heard the machine beeping. I startled and sat upright quickly. The hospital room was large and had ocean wallpaper. And seahorses on them, haha.

"Glad you're awake," said a familiar voice.

I turned my head and it was Nick. He was sitting on the chairs they had in the room.

"How long were you here?" I asked.

"About six hours. The surgery was about four hours and you were asleep for six."

"You didn't have to stay here."

"Well, where else am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, haha."

He began to chuckle too.

"Any sign of Carver?" I asked, picking up and glass of water with my name on it.

"Nah, he's gone for now." Nick sat back as he said that.

I took a sip of my beverage and placed the cup back on top of the table. I then adjusted the pillow I used for support on my back. "Any thought where he's headed to?"

"Not exactly. They actually barged into the hospital, but lucky enough, the security guards drove them off."

"That's a relief to hear." I suddenly had the craving to eat as my stomach growled. Trust me, it didn't sound pretty. "Can we get anything to eat?"

"Uh, yeah." Nick answered as he reached his back pocket for his wallet. He unexpectedly stopped while doing so.

I stared at him, dubiously, and started thinking why he stopped. "Um, Nick? Is everything alright?"

He finished taking out his wallet, rapidly opened it ,and took a look inside. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, nervously.

"Thalia, you better check it out yourself." He tossed me the wallet and I caught it with both of my hands. I snapped open it and looked closely inside.

Nick got up and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned to me and said, "Thalia, I'll be right back. Stay put."

I sighed and reached for my phone. It was very difficult to move after the surgery, but I knew I wasn't going to be like this for awhile. I grabbed a hold of it and swiftly skimmed through my contacts list. No one I knew could help me in this situation. I all of a sudden came across someone who I knew would **never **let me down, so I quickly clicked the green call button and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Presley, is that you?" I questioned.

"Of course. What do you need now, Nat?"

Presley was my cousin. I say 'was' because a long time ago, she wanted nothing to do with me, because, you know, being a Watcher and all. I knew she won't let me down, but I have a feeling I'm wrong.

"It's Thalia now. Remember?"

"Whatever."

"Look, Pres, I know you hate me, but Nick's in trouble."

"Who's Nick? Are you dating another jackass?"

"What? No. He's not my boyfriend, but seriously, he's in trouble."

"You're gonna make me regret this, Nat." I heard a sound like a snap of a food container.

"So, you're coming?" I was screaming with joy on the inside, but at the same time, I knew Nick was in trouble.

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Okay, thank you so much, Pres."

"Yeah, yeah."

I heard her hang up. I ended the call and placed my phone on my lap with a _**THUD!**_.


	9. The Perfect Plan

It wasn't long until Presley called me again for directions. Just kidding; She just asked where I was.

"Okay, Nat, where are you?" She said after I heard the loud pound of a car door being shut.

"Baptist St Anthony Health System," I replied, crossing my legs.

"I know exactly where that is. Nat, I'll call you back when I get there."

Afterwards, she hung up.

I sat in the hospital bed waiting for her to come. What was taking her so long? Traffic? Rush Hour? Then all of a sudden, my phone rang. Damn, my ringtone does sound crappy. I accepted the call and held it to my right ear. "Pres, are you here?"

"Yeah, just walked in." She answered. I could hear her footsteps running and making a sound against the tile floor. "What room are you in?"

"Not sure, really."

"What? What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean, I never actually been outside of my room."

"Why are you in the hospital anyways?" I could hear her stopping to ask nurses and doctors which room I was in.

"Long story. You don't want to know," I answered, taking a look out the window. I knew Carver could come get me anytime soon. What if he has a helicopter?

"Nat, can't you just walk outside your room, and-." I heard a pause. I wonder what was happening on the other end of the line.

"Pres? Presley? Are you still there?" I said, repeatedly.

"I'll call you back, Nat." She hung up after that. What could be stopping her?

About fifteen minutes later, I saw Presley and Nick come into the room, laughing together.

"It's about time you guys got here," I started, "What did you do? Stop for coffee?"

"Actually, Natalia, you never told me this was the Nick. We went to fourth grade together."

My eyes flew wide open. I didn't know one person that could be friends with Presley without getting an injury. She was always protective of herself and didn't give a shit about what people thought of her. She never was afraid of doing what was on her mind.

"Well, Nick," I added, "Did you get your wallet back?"

"Well, Thalia," he began, "Not really. You see, Carver does have a helicopter and jumped out of the window before I could reach it."

Presley chuckled and crossed her arms. "Haha, really? Anyways, what's so good about his wallet?" She asked me.

"It had the fake syringe that contained the soy sauce I used previously when Carver was after Kira," He told Presley.

"Well, you can't use the same method again, dumbass. Plus, how does a syringe fit in your wallet?" Pres always

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do," I concluded. They both turned to look at me. "Carver needs to go down, correct? And to do that we're going to have to inject him with the injection; The real one."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Presley questioned. She always looked at the negative side of things.

"Don't worry, I got this." Nick stated.

"Are you sure?" I thought Nick was in enough trouble, so I thought maybe I'd do it, despite my injury.

"Yeah, if there's anything I'm good at, it's taking Carver down," He told us with confidence.

"Okay," Presley commenced, "So it's settled; Nick will go to Carver and stall him somehow, and me and Nat will just try to get rid of the syringe and eliminate him."

"Sounds good," Nick replied. "We better get some sleep. It's going to be an early day tomorrow."

In no time, I heard Nick snoring and Presley twisting and turning. I took a deep breath and started counting sheep. Just kidding, haha. I knew we might succeed, but I was worried about, you know, death and shit like that. Wish us luck tomorrow.


	10. Disastrous Meet Up

The next morning, I could already smell breakfast. I was thinking that Nick made it, but I guess I was wrong.

"It took you long enough to wake up," Presley said, as she entered my room without permission.

"Did knocking ever come to mind?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Not really." She set the plate of breakfast on my lap and walked over and sat at the couch in the room. "Natalia, you still haven't dropped the sarcasm, huh?"

"I speak it fluently, don't I?"

"Correct."

"Well, I see you haven't dropped it either."

"Well, who said I didn't speak it too?"

We both began laughing and suddenly I heard a knock on the door and Nick walked in.

"Good morning, Nick," I said, cheerfully. He looked like he was in a terrible mood.

"Morning to you too, Thalia," He answered.

"Where have you been?" Presley questioned.

"Just went to get some breakfast, but I guess you already brought it up." A smile then appeared on his face. "Pres, you didn't bring me any?"

"You didn't ask. If you want something you have to be straight forward and say so."

He snickered and said, "Madeline Preston, you still haven't changed."

She sarcastically scoffed, "You did not just call me by my full name."

"I think I just did." Nick backed up slowly and was headed out to the door. He probably knew what Presley was going to do, knowing that they grew up together.

Presley picked up one of the pillow at the couches and started chasing Nick out of the door. I could see the huge smile on their faces when they left the room.

* * *

I'm guessing they've been gone for awhile because I was on my phone playing Pac-Man and finished the whole game, or at least until my battery died.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall and abruptly, Presley came by the door. She looked all exhausted and was breathing heavily.

"Presley, what's wrong?" I knew something was up. Nick wasn't there.

She took her a couple of deep breaths to finally answer me. "Nat, Nick's in trouble."

After I heard those words, I knew I had to run out of bed. It was not easy, but I did everything I could. I threw on my clothes first, and then ripped off my hospital gown.

I didn't know why it was so easy to run, but I had a feeling Nick was helping me stay on my feet.

We reached the main entrance hall and I saw Carver pointing a gun to Nick's head.

Presley must've had missiles in her bag or something because she pulled out a gun about that size. She tossed me one and we positioned it to Carver.

He heard me cock the gun and turned to us.

"If it isn't Natalia Brennan. Your mother said you would come." He told me in his usual accent. He had a serious look on, which made me really nervous.

"Well, I'm here," I replied. I could feel sweat dripping down my back and my hands were shaking which made the gun wriggle.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Clearly, I'm standing here with a freaking missile in my hands."

He let out a laugh. I was hoping that we would get out of this sooner or later.


	11. Deja Vu

"Let Nick go," Presley commanded. She looked like she wasn't terrified, but we could **die** here!

"I don't think that is possible," Carver responded.

"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way." Presley has so much self-confidence and ideas, even in a near death situation.

A fight suddenly broke out. Presley and I ducked behind a sofa, and cotton was flying everywhere.

We stood up and shot a couple of bullets at Carver. The cotton was blocking our vision most of the time, since it was soaring everywhere.

After a couple of minutes of non-stop gun noises and people screaming as a result of getting shot and evacuating the building, Carver reached Presley and pointed the gun to her head. He must've Pushed her, so she would drop the gun and slide it over to him.

"Anything else you'd like to say before you go, little girl?" Carver said, cocking the gun one more time and keeping it pointed to Presley.

"Let them go," Nick said, struggling because he was being pinned down to the floor.

Carver chuckled. "And you'd think I would do that?"

Somehow Nick got to a point where he could Move us, and we ended up outside the door of the hospital.

When Presley and I stood up, we heard a gunshot so earsplitting, it was like an explosion.

Was this done? I was so mad to even ask these questions to myself.

It suddenly all came back to me. Here's what I saw. It was the exact same thing from the hotel in Baton Rouge.

_**Division had Nick held in a jail cell. Two men, unlocked him, handcuffed him, and escorted him into an empty room with a table and two chairs. Probably a room where they ask people questions. The two men pushed him into the room and made their way out. Nick sat on the empty chair and a young African American man came in. He was in his late twenties. He was talking about how Nick risked his life to save a girl about his age. She was described as a brunette and she had brown eyes. Explained by the height at about 5"8', about twenty, and very fast. Nick didn't speak unless he was trying to defend himself. **_**I was wondering where I was.**_** The man asked Nick what the girl's name was. He kept quiet. The man lost his temper and tackled Nick to the ground. He pointed a gun to Nick's neck. The man yelled at him and told him to say what the girl's name was. Nick still declined. The man started to pull the trigger**_**.**

Presley shook me a couple of times until I snapped out of it.

"Nat, what did you See?" Presley questioned.

Did she just asked me something that's has to do with my abilities?

"Hello, Nat? What'd you See?"

"Just some déjà vu. We should probably get a hotel and wait until tomorrow. I'll probably have a vision about it."

"No, I'm not resting anymore. I got over ten hours of sleep yesterday, don't you think that's enough? Plus, you need to grow out of your childish phase."

I scoffed, "Excuse me? Did you just call me childish?"

"I did. Now get your lazy ass up, and let's go."

I knew this wasn't the time to argue, so I followed her. I wonder if Nick still remembered the plan after all that crap. Hopefully he did.


	12. It's Not Easy Being The Good Guy

Presley drove her car up to the front of the hospital where I was at. She made me sit in the backseat because the front passenger was reserved for someone she didn't tell me.

We drove and drove until we made it to an old apartment building made out of bricks with moss growing out of it.

"Pres, what're we doing in this shit?" I asked.

"I need to pick up something." She answered, and left the car. She ran into the building and grabbed whatever she needed to grab.

When she got back, she had a black grocery back with her.

"You don't live here, do you, Pres?" I questioned, hoping she did. I love making fun of her.

"Of course not."

_Damn it_. Oh well, haha.

"What did you grab?" I inquired, staring at the bag, which sat in the front passenger.

"Nothing you'd know." She replied, starting the car and driving up the street.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Just give it to me."

She grabbed the bag and placed it on her lap. She knew I was always curious about, well, everything.

"Why can't I look in the bag?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Uh, yeah, it is. If this is part of the plan, I need to take a look." I tried snatching the bag a couple of times, but failed. She kept her eyes on the road the whole time, but constantly knew that I was reaching for it.

"Don't worry. This is my part of the plan." She said, with encouragement.

"You always have a positive attitude, don't you?"

"Maybe, but not always."

"You constantly seem to be up and running."

"Yeah, it's not easy being the good guy and the boss all the time."

"I get the feeling."

"Really, Nat?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't know, since you exiled yourself from the family."

"I don't like trouble. Reuniting with you and Nick was great. Haven't seen him in forever. I'm twenty-four now, so yeah, it's been awhile."

After awhile of talking about crap, it was dark and we reached a grey building. What comes ahead?


	13. Sixth Sense

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this, but here's the ending. I'm so sorry, but I got another fanfiction coming up. :) Thanks for all the support.**

**-Kat x3**

* * *

Presley parked near a sidewalk with a red line painted on the side. We're going to get towed, haha.

She took out the black grocery bag and took out big blue tanks labeled NOS.

"What the hell are you doing with five tanks of Nitro?" I asked, furiously.

"Relax, Nat." She took them all and threw them into the muddy lake near the building.

"What did you do that for?" I asked. Whatever she had in mind was probably either brilliant or stupid.

"Won't you just calm down?" She took a lighter out of her pockets and threw it into the lake.

There was a huge _**BOOM! **_when the lighter hit the bottom. Presley swept the dirt off her hands.

"What'd you do that for? The people in there are going to hear us and come out." I told her, worriedly.

"Nat, they're going to go where the commotion was. Then we get to sneak in without getting noticed. Hopefully." She hid behind a wide pillar as a cluster of bulky men exited the building to where the outburst was. Presley unexpectedly emerged from the pillar and started throwing punches and kicks at some of the guys.

Unfortunately, my hospital stop wasn't long enough, so I just fired bullets at them.

Afterwards, Presley took their weapons, and stashed them in her back pocket.

"Smart plan, Pres." I said, giving her a pat on the back.

"I know. That's why I'm your older cousin." She walked into the building and we made our way further.

Two men in shades and tuxedos were at the main entrance right when we walked in. "Halt," one of them commanded.

Presley and I stopped. She held a gun behind her back with her hand ready and on the trigger.

"Anything we can help you fellas with?" She questioned.

"Can we see some ID from you ladies?" An American man demanded.

Presley then smiled and turned her head to reach for her pocket. I had no idea where this was going. Just when I thought we were going to give in, she hurriedly pulled out two XD45 Pistols and instantly fired at them.

"Brutal, much?" I inquired.

"Hey, I have a bad experience with security guards." She jokingly told me.

"Yeah, Brian wasn't a security guard."

"Shut up." I guess I probably should've brought him up. Pres is so gonna kill me when we're out of here.

We walked further down the hallway. Let me tell you, Presley has a sixth sense or something. She shot six guards in a row by just barely seeing them at the corner of her eye a few split seconds earlier.

"You know, you might as well just take my gun if you're not gonna let me shoot anyone." I told her.

"Sorry, force of habit. Plus, you can't shoot a decent target." She stated.

As soon as I saw a guard, I shot him. I wanted to prove her wrong. She wasn't really putting me down. It more like family hate, but yeah, you know what I mean.

We then saw a map of the building near the elevator.

"Nat, look through the hallway. If anyone comes, blast their head off." She ordered.

I made my way to the hallway, standing stiff. I wanted to blend in, so no one would see me so out of place.

I saw a man walk from left to right in front of me. He wore a tux and had sunglasses like most of the men did. He then saw me and turned. "Excuse me, are you lost?"

I had no time to pull out my gun. He was eyeing me making sure I wasn't an outsider. I didn't want to make anything seem disbelieving either. "I'm an intern." I stalled.

He chuckled. "Last time I checked, Carver doesn't accept interns."

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

"No one told me there was a dress code."

He chuckled even louder. He then looked left and then right. "Everyone here has either a suit or dress with sunglasses, if you couldn't tell."

I didn't reply to his mockery.

"Why don't I take you up to the eleventh floor, also known as the main floor, and we'll get you in one?"

I had no idea what to say.

"Come on."

He put his hand on my back as I walked in front of him. I then heard a gunshot and swiftly covered my ears. I turned and it was Presley.

"Are you out of your mind?" She questioned. "What did I tell you? Blast their freaking heads off."

"But guess what? If we want to get anywhere near Carver, we're going to have to go to the eleventh floor. That's where the main quarter is."

She then took back what she said. "I underestimated you, Brennan."

"Yeah, you did."

"If we're going to blend in, we're going to need to snag one of these uniforms." She then gazed behind and something caught her eye. "Bingo." She ran over and I followed.

"Why are we headed into a janitor's closet?"

She didn't reply. She went in first and held the door for me. "Are you coming or not?"

I hurried in. "If we're going to sneak upstairs as janitors, I'm-." I stopped once I saw the security cameras.

Presley rewinded the tape, and we saw Nick being dragged in by a few guards.

I shook Presley, and exclaimed, "Oh my god!" There were tears filling my eyes. "We gotta do something!"

She tried to calm me down. "Nat, calm down. We're going to save him, okay? Don't worry. He'll be fine. He knows the plan." She turned back over to the security screen.

I wonder if he was well enough to even remember the plan. I had this weird feeling inside of me. I felt something for him. He was one of the only people who was there for me. I think I love him.

"Come on, Nat." Presley rapidly got up and reloaded her guns. "We gotta find a few guards with uniforms like the one of the eleventh floor." She then pointed to the screen.

We turned the screen off, and tried our best to return it to the way it was.

My cousin led the way as I followed. Luckily, we ran into two guards with the same identical uniforms.

I did the honors and fired to their heads, so the will be no blood stains when we rob them of their clothes.

"Nice job, little cousin." She congratulated me. It seemed like she thought I couldn't use a gun, but she knew so well that I could.

"Thanks."

We robbed the ladies of their clothes and put them on ourselves. Then we dragged the bodies to a closet, so no one would see anything out of place.

The ladies' uniforms were marshmallow white chiffon dresses, and cream heels. Presley had her hair in a bun, and mine was in a ponytail and I bargained some glasses.

The dress had no pockets, so we really had no choice, but to put our guns in a place I will not say.

We entered the elevator. The music in there was a little jazzy. Maybe it was to calm Carver down after a hard day, haha. Just kidding. Okay, I better stop joking around.

The doors slid open and we stepped out. From the looks of it, we mixed in the others really well.

"Should we ask for directions?" I asked her.

"Let me handle it." She stopped a boy who looked like he was about 19 years of age. He was a light brunette like Presley, and had deep blue eyes. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the cells are?"

He laughed. "And why would you beautiful ladies need to know?"

"We're interns, and we're just trying to find our way," I told him.

"Well, I'm not the guy you should be asking." He began to walk away.

"Hey," Presley called after him.

He turned and looked at her.

"Why don't you come with us down the hall?" She pointed to a dark hallway.

I can't believe the boy agreed. It wasn't like he was going to _get any of_ _this_.

As soon as we made it far enough, I heard him say to himself, "And just when I though this job couldn't get any better."

I rolled my eyes, and Presley raised her eyebrows in repugnance. "You ready for this?" She told him.

I stood behind him with a gun ready.

"Oh yeah," he told her.

She made her way closer to him. "You gotta a little something on your-."

Right when she said that, he looked down and she kicked him straight in the balls. Yes, she went there.

He screamed in pain. I then handcuffed him to a pole.

"Confiscate him of his weapons and anything else that can be used to communicate with the others." She told me.

I did what she told. "Nice alternate." I said to Pres.

"Well, we can't use guns all the time."

"What do you want from me?" He questioned struggling to get up.

Presley held a gun and pointed it to him. "Where are the cells located?"

"I can't tell you."

She fired in his leg, and he screamed in pain.

"You better spill because once I aimed for you head, you're a goner."

He stayed quiet, and she fired again, but now at his shoulder.

Still, no word.

"You better brace yourself; you little prick, because this is the end." She had her finger on the trigger and proceeded halfway until he yelled, "OKAY! I'll tell you."

She lowered her pistol and listened.

"Go up to the twenty fifth floor. That's where you'll find who you're looking for."

"Thank you very much."

We then proceeded to the elevator. It took a few minutes, but we eventually made it.

We shot a few guards as we made our way down the corridor. We had to catch a glimpse of almost every room to see if Nick was in one of them. Some of the people who were trapped in the cells were begging us to help. I couldn't believe how evil Carver was. I couldn't stand even racing through those halls.

Something must've snapped into Presley's mind as she ran toward a large tan-colored door. It had blood stains and scratch marks. She took a peek into the tiny opening, and called to me. "Nat, come here. You need to see this."

I made my way over and took a look. And that was it. My vision. The one I saw at the motel. The one I saw right after Nick Moved me and Presley out when he was near death. I was trembling with my words. "That was my vision." I told her.

"We better get this show on the road." She said to me.

"Hasn't it started already?"

"That was only the beginning." She reloaded and cocked the pistols. "You ready, Nat?"

"More than ever." I said, confidently.

"I know you love him. I'm going to help you get him back."

"Have you inherited my Watcher skills or something?"

We took a moment to laugh, and then this was it. Who knows if we're going to end up dead or alive? Just as long as we make it through together then I'll be okay.

She busted the door open and shot Carver's son. He didn't go down that easily though. Presley fired multiple times, but still, it was no use. She then stored her gun and threw punches and kicks at him. I took the six guards that were guarding every other door except the one we entered from.

A bloody battle. I took 'em out with some bullets, and as soon as I ran out, I had to use my martial arts skills. Whatever I learned those few years really paid off.

I finished and was about to go over to Pres. She signaled me to help Nick.

I ran over to him. He was unconscious, but there was still a heartbeat. "Oh my god. Nick, wake up. Nick? Ugh!" He slowly began to open his eyes. "Thalia?" It seemed like ages since I first heard him say that.

I untied as many knots as I could from the rope that binded his arms and legs. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came for you." I could see that he was still a little fatigued from some medication, so I helped him look up by using my hand to support his head. "Hey, listen to me. You can't die on me, okay? Not today, not now." We started to chuckle a little bit. "I know I just barely met you, but… I love you."

He tried his best to get another word out of his mouth. "…..I …love you too, …Thalia."

"Nick, please don't do this to me."

His eyes were closing more and more.

When Pres took out Carver's son and gave him the double tap treatment, she pulled out a syringe and injected Nick.

"How did you get that?" I asked her, shocked.

"What do you think was in the black grocery bag?" She smirked at me. "That'll wake him up in few seconds."

Seconds later, he woke up. It was like he had just awaken from a lifelong nightmare.

Tears began to fill my eyes. I gave him a tight embrace. "Thank god, you're okay."

His arms wrapped around my back, and I just felt safe. I didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Um, guys, sorry to rain on your parade, but we gotta get out of here." Presley interrupted.

Just then, Carver busted in. He looked at the ground where his son was lying, dead. "What a waste." He then looked up at us. We all held up guns and pointed to him.

"I thought I got rid of you all back at the hospital." He said in his usual accent.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" Pres told him.

"I'm not going to waste my time. Boys, take them out." Carver's guards came toward us.

Nick rapidly got up and darted towards Carver, pushing a gun into his head.

Presley and I took the guards out like nothing.

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again." He told Nick.

"You know, I thought Kira would've pulled the trigger on you, but I was wrong."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it."

Nick pulled trigger, but no bullets came out. "Shit!"

I saw an opening. A gun I knew for sure was loaded was just sitting there. I had no time to think it through. I slid over quickly, picked up the gun, and fired.


	14. Happy Birthday!

"Shh! She's coming!" I could hear Nick try to quietly yell as I came home from work. I walked into the kitchen and everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Today was my twenty third birthday, July 4th. It's been about a year since we made it through that quest of ours. Presley also turned 25, and Nick turned 24. Since then, Nick and I moved in together, and now we reside in Boston.

I gave Nick a big hug. "Make a wish." He told me.

I closed my eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles. The people in the room were cheering.

"Now we couldn't have done this without a special someone," Presley said.

I was wondering who she was talking about.

Nick and Pres than went to the other room. And right there, I saw a dark brunette woman with green eyes. She looked like she was almost in her early forties.

Tears filled my eyes as I asked a question. "Mom?"

I ran over to her and gave her a big embrace. "I can't believe it's you." I could barely see because my tears were blocking my vision.

"I love you sweetie. " She said to me. "Thank you for coming."

We rescued my mother a year before, but I never got to see because she's been hospitalized ever since.

" I love you too, mom."

Afterwards, we ate cake and danced the whole night away.

I walked over to Nick, who was at the grill making burgers.

"Thanks, babe." I told him, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"No problem. I knew how much you wanted to see her, so what better way to reunite than on the fourth of July. Plus, it's your birthday." He turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "How will I ever repay you?"

He put his cooking tools down and turned his body around. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "How about this?"

He pressed his lips against mine. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, and his arms went around my waist.

I could hear one of my best friends yelling, "Get some!" What a dirty mind she has, haha. But I love her anyways.

Fireworks filled the sky. All of our nation's colors; Red, White, and Blue.

"I love you, Natalia," He said to me.

"I love you too, Nicholas."

We both laughed afterwards. Let's see what other adventures will cross paths with us.


End file.
